trying to move on
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Jack never wanted his son to be scared of the world, so after a plane crash, they meet kate... and the rest, you will have to read to find out


_**Trying to move on**_

Chapter 1

Two weeks before the crash…

He knows he has to fight it… this feeling that has been bothering him for the last 6 months, the fact that she was cheating on him, the fact that they had a child together and she didn't even care about.

"Daddy!!" 2 year old Jaden yelled out from his room. He knows he has to go and see what is wrong with him but he can't stop thinking about her, Sarah, the mother of his child, his wife, and the woman that he was now getting a divorce from.

But he got up to see what was wrong with him, the light in his crazy life, his baby who had just two a few days before, he walked up to his bed and cuddled next to him

"Daddy?" he asked when he saw a hand playing with his hair.

"Hi" he said softly to his son, "are you ok?"

"I had a nightmare" he said trying to sit up straight

"Baby it was just a dream, you know is not real"

"Well it felt so real" he said holding his dad's hand

I'll tell you what, about if I take you to sleep with me will that make you feel better buddy?"

"Yeah"

"Ok come here then" he said as he softly lifted him up and settled him against his chest

it felt so right, so alive when he was holding this little person in his arms, he walked up to the bed and placed him gently in a side of the bed, then he walked to the other side and got into the bed, he turned his head to see the clock that was in the nightstand it read 2:30AM, he had been up forever, he suddenly felt his son's head placed in his chest

"I love you kid" he said and then kissed his forehead

"I love you too daddy"

That was it those four words were the ones that told him that everything was going to be ok.

Chapter 2

The next morning he got up as usual, took a shower and went to the kitchen to see if Jaden was there, he found him watching TV. Sitting on the table

"morning" he said watching every move his son made, although, he hated that he didn't sit on a chair like a normal person did he liked him to be independent, and he also liked to see him happy so at least this time he didn't say a word and sit next to him.

"What you watching?"

"Clifford" he said happily as he watched his favorite show.

Yeah, Clifford that was really one of his favorite show he had almost all the books, movies and toys you could imagine

Suddenly the phone rang; he got up and picked it up "hello?"

"Hi, Jack is Susan, listen I was wondering if maybe you could come to the hospital, it sort of an emergency"

"Yeah, sure I'll be there as soon as I can". He hanged up.

"Hey buddy you want to have some breakfast?" He turned to Jack who had stopped watching the screen since the phone had rang

"Do you have to go to work? He asked getting off the table, and walking towards him

"Yep, are you mad?" he said kneeling at his level

"No but I guess I thought you were going to stay home today" he said while, playing with a toy.

"Yes I know sweetie but they need me at the hospital" he said picking him up and walking towards the table

So you can save lives right?"

That's right"

Can I at least come with you?"

He was always amazed by the way his son reacted to his work; he was always by his side, without questioning his dad's way of living. And dam he was smart he had spoken his first word when he was only nine months old, sometimes he wondered if that was normal

But he was very proud of him like any father would be.

Chapter 3

It was like any other day; he got to the hospital, parked the car and got a coffee. The only thing different was that this time he was holding the coffee with a hand and with the other he was holding his son.

"Good morning Dr Shepard" he heard Dr Ross call behind his shoulder

"Morning" he answered back as he turned around to face Ross, he tried to shake hands with him, but it was too hard.

"Morning Dr Ross" his son said politely

"Hello there, coming with daddy to work huh?"

"Yep"

"Listen Simon I got to go I have surgery in 15 minutes"

"Oh, sure. Good luck"

"Thanks"

As he got up to the surgery area he found his friend Susan, who was sitting on a chair, she looked very tired.

"Hi there you two"

"Hey, listen I got surgery in 5 minutes can you watch him for a couple of hours?"

"Yeah sure"

He quickly put his son down and kneeled to his level "I need to go, be good alright?" He nodded, "I love you" saying this he kissed him on the cheek and hurry to the door

"I owe you one" Susan heard him say.

Two hours had passed and he still was in surgery. When he got out he went to see how Jack was doing, he found Susan sleeping in the same chair, but Jack wasn't there, he move her in order to wake her up.

"Mmm?" she mumbled as she sat straight up

"Where is he?" there was a certain worry in his voice, then he sees him talking to some people, those people were actually his patient's parents

"There you are"

"Hi dad"

Suddenly an old lady interrupts them

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Dr Shepard"

"Molly" the old woman said.

"See I'm ok"

"Yeah I can see that but you aren't supposed to go like that"

"Sorry"

"Apology accepted, now go sit with Susan"

"You have a very special boy there doctor"

"You really think so?"

"He sure is"

"Thank you"

After a couple of minutes talking to Molly and her husband, he finally got back to where he was. He turned to Susan" listen I'm going to I take off, I promised him that we would have a normal Sunday afternoon"

"Sure you guys have fun" "

"Thanks again" he said and kissed her cheek

"Any time doc"

Chapter 4

He couldn't believe what he had just heard. His dad was missing and even worst he wasn't even in US he was in Australia, and he had to go find him.

So he packed up everything, he asked Susan if she could take care of Jaden while he was away, he was about to leave when suddenly his cell phone rang, they had found his father but he was dead, yes dead as in not breathing, they told him that he had died from a heart attack but he knew that wasn't how he had died, no he was sure that he had died because of alcohol.

His mother had asked him to go and claim his father's body and so he did, but there was only one problem: his son, he couldn't leave him with Susan and he didn't have the heart to ask his mom

So he took him with him. They went to Australia for a couple of days then they took a plane back home

Jack had asked for a place next to his son on the plane but it was already completely full, so he was a seat back away from him, he certainly didn't like the idea but there wasn't something he could do about it.

They were already sitting on the plane when they saw a girl being drowned by a cop; her hand was handcuffed to his.

"Why is she with a cop daddy?"

"I don't know, why don't you try to get some sleep"

"Ok"

Then suddenly something waked him up: the plane was moving violently

"Daddy" he said starting to cry "I don't like this"

"Don't worry is ok is just turbulence, it's all right"

But even he knew that wasn't just turbulence the plane was really moving harder and harder.

He put him the mask on and then he did the same, then he turned to his son and everything went black.

Chapter 5

He woke up, he had his little scared face in his mind, he slowly stood up and found himself around screaming people and a horrible sound of and engine running, he helped everyone he could but he was scared like hell about him.

After everything was a little more clamed down he sat facing the ocean, what was he thinking he should have tried to find him hours ago, but he just didn't have the strength to face the truth he was in a deserted island with a bunch of strangers, he had lost his father's body and the worst part of this sick joke was that he couldn't find his son.

Suddenly a voice dragged him out of his thoughts." Hi, are you ok?"

And then he saw her that girl the "handcuffed" girl

"Actually I'm not, but thanks for asking"

"You need help?

"Actually I do, I was with my son and his missing and…"

"Oh that little boy is your son?"

"You mean he is ok"

"Yeah I'll take you with him if you want"

They started walking, when suddenly he heard him "daddy!! Daddy!! It's me!!!

He saw the most important person in his life.

"Oh my god I thought I've lost you" he pulled into the most caring and strongest hug ever. He started crying.

"Don't cry daddy its ok" he cleaned his tears out with his shirt and kiss him.

In the mean time she is watching them and she is amazed by them, by both of them.

Chapter 6:

He was lost, his life was over, and he was never going to see his son again or Kate.

69 days had passed, he had made friends, he had fallen in love but now it was all over, he was trapped like a fish in an aquarium, literally an aquarium, he hadn't seen his son in what seemed like ages and although he knew that the others would protect him he still hated himself for letting this happen.

In that moment she walked in and he stood up

"Hello Jack, how are you?"

"When am I going to see my son?"

"Patience jack you need to be patience" Juliet told him.

"Don't you think I've been patience enough time I want to see him!!! Now!!

"You have to perform the surgery for Ben first and then we let you go, both of you"

"Let Kate and Sawyer go first"

"We will "

While he had been in that room, the only things he thought about were the two most important people in his world. He had told her not to come back for him, but in one part of his heart he did wanted her to come back for him, but after what had happened with Sawyer he was ripped apart he didn't know if she loved him but after that he didn't know what to do.

After he had finished with Ben's surgery they let him see his son, of course he knew he had been kidnapped from the beach but he didn't care he wanted to be with him and more than that he wanted to get off the island.

It had already been 2 days since he had his son back when he heard the news: Kate had come for him, and although, he missed her like hell, he couldn't accept the fact that she hadn't listened to him.

"It's time" they had told him.

He walked to the room where Kate was, but something pulled him back, it was Jaden he also wanted to see her, he loved her as much as he did.

He picked him up and opened the door; she was sitting in a pool table, with handcuffs in her wrists.

He jumped off his father's arms and ran towards her; he hugged her tight and started to his her cheeks, she was also happy to see his son but he really wanted to see him, he was the man she really loved.

"Are you guys ok"?

"Yeah" he said, his son just nodded.

"So you are now one of them huh? Kate asked

"I'm not in anybody's side Kate, I just want to keep my son safe"

"So then you trust them?"

"You asked me to, remember when you asked me to save Sawyer's life?"

Suddenly they were interrupted by Jack, both of them had forgotten about his presence

"Daddy but Kate is coming home with us right? I can give her my room". They are both moved with the boy's comment. Kate is also confused

He picked him up from where he was sitting and placed him next to Kate

"It's not about the room Jade, she is not allowed to come with us"

"But I want her to come!!"

"She can't"

"Baby your daddy is right I can't"

"That sucks"

"Hey watch your mouth!"

He just nods

Jack picks him in his arms again and after a couple of minutes he is asleep

"He is beautiful you know? He is so much like you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's always tying to help others, just like you do"

He watches his son sleep and kisses his forehead

"Can I ask you something"?

"Sure"

"He said that you're going home?

"Yeah"

"When"

"First thing in the morning, it's our only chance to get everyone out of here"

"I don't want you to go, not like that"

"I need to, we need to"

"No we don't"

You know that's not actually truth right?

"But I'm go to miss you, and him" he turns to his son

"He will miss you too, trust me"

"Then don't go"

"I have to"

What did they tell you Jack?

Suddenly the door opens

"Jack we have to go" Juliet says

He turns to her "I'll be right there"

She closes the door

He starts walking to the door, turns to her "I asked you not to come back for me, and I wish that you hadn't" he walked to her and whispered to her ear "but I will come back here for you"

Chapter 7

They just left him lying there, when suddenly he heard her voice "Jack!" "Wake up Jack, it's me I'm here", he woke up and hit her hand "what happened?" she asked, "they just disappeared" "where is Jade?"

He started to turn around " oh my gosh I lost him again, they probably took him and it's all my fault" he said putting his hand in his face

"There was nothing you could do"

They suddenly hear the most beautiful sound ever: his voice "daddy!!!" "Help!!!"

They got up and started looking for him, they found him down the stairs just sitting there

He kneeled down to face his 2 year old son, he just stared at Kate "you came back"

"Yeah I did" she said facing his eyes with hers

"We should get back to the beach while we still have light" he picked him up softly and hugged him tightly "I'm glad you are ok" "me too" he answered and started to play with his hands

"We should go" Kate said.

One time they were outside, they found Sayid waiting for them "it's nice to see you again, he glanced to Jack

"Thanks, you too"

Then Juliet appears from the back of the house

"She is not coming" Sayid said with an authority in his voice

"Yes she is" Jack answered

"Why?" he questioned

"Because they left her behind"

"I still don't trust her".

They had been walking for hours, Jack in the front with Sayid, Kate behind them holding little Jaden's hand and finally Juliet.

"I'm tired Kate" the boy said

"I know you are, here" she picked him up

"Are you ok?" Jack asked as he walked towards her "I can take him"

"No don't I have it". Still he wasn't sure if she could, so he glanced at Juliet who went to the front next to Sayid.

"Listen Jack we have to talk, Juliet told me"

"She told you what?"

"That you saw me with Sawyer"

"Oh, that" he glanced at his son who was listening to the hole conversation.

"Hey buddy what about if you go to the front with Juliet?"

"No" he simply said

"Why not?" he asked him innocently knowing what his answer might be

"Because I don't like her"

Kate, knowing that it was hard for him to talk, but he still wanted to work things out with her in some way, interfered "well what about if you go with Sayid then?"

"No" he repeated knowing that they wanted to talk but he still wanted to stay with them

"Would you do it for us?" she asked him

He finally gave up and nodded, Kate put him down and he walked to Sayid

When they were finally alone, she started: "I know you saw me with sawyer in the cage and I'm sorry"

He didn't know what to say so he didn't, but he someway knew she was really sorry so he just said "that's ok" still waiting for her answer "it's none of my business anyway"

"Yes it is"

"No, I mean is not like we were on a relationship"

They were suddenly interrupted by a bunch of people coming; they had arrived to the beach.

Chapter 8

It had been 2 weeks since he was back, with the people that had become his family, and he hadn't spoken to Kate since that day in the jungle

"Hi dad" Jaden told his father

"Hey buddy, how you doing?"

"Great", he sat next to his father

"Hey dad? Is Juliet going to be my new mom?"

"Why do you ask?

" I don't know" but he did know, he knew that his dad had become very close with Juliet in the last few weeks and although he loved his father, he still didn't like Juliet at all, he liked Kate, she was his "mom" and he wanted her to be a part on his father's life again.

They stayed in silence for a moment, then the boy got up and gave his father a big hug, then he walked towards Kate who of course was speaking to Sawyer.

"Hey sweetie" she said to him and picked him up

"Kate?" the little boy asked

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too".

He just watched them, the two most beautiful people in the world as they shared a cute moment together, then suddenly something happened Sawyer was holding him, he couldn't stand it anymore, he walked towards him

"Hey doc" he simply said

"Stay away from my son!" he was too mad to even think what he was doing he took his son from him and walked away, she tried to stop him but it was too late, he was gone.

"What is wrong with him?" Sawyer asked Kate, but she couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened, she just kissed Sawyer's cheek and walked away.

She was sitting facing the ocean when she felt someone's hand she turned around "hey boy are you ok?"

"Is dad mad at me Kate?"

"No of course not"

"Then why is he crying?"

"He's crying?"

"Yeah, he is very sad, could you talk to him please I don't like to see him sad"

Yeah I'll try

You know? He used to cry a lot before we got here

Really?

Yeah, since she left

Who? Your mom?

He nodded

Touched by the boy's heart, she got up and walked to his tent, he was just sitting on the bed

"Hey" she said softly and sat next to him

"Hi" he cleaned the tears with his hands

"Is he ok?"

Who?

Jaden?

Yeah, but he was pretty upset because you were crying

"You know I always wanted kids and when I met Sarah she did too, but after Jaden was born she became cold, it was like he didn't even existed"

"Did you try a lot? I mean you know…"

"Yeah we wanted a baby so bad and we were almost losing hope"

"But you didn't"

"No we didn't"

"And why did you named him Jaden?"

"I don't know I guess we just liked the name"

"I like the name a lot you know?

"You do?"

"Yeah is a strong name, I like strong names"

What is your favorite name?"

Jordan

Jordan?

"Yeah is cute "

"It is. Does sawyer like it?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you love the guy don't you? I've seen you with him"

Jack I…"

"No, don't. You don't have to explain I get it"

"No you don't, I do love sawyer but not the way you think"

"No? It seemed pretty clear to me the other day in the cage"

"I love sawyer but it is just a crush a teenage crush, my heart belongs to someone else"

"Does he know this?"

"Yes I talked to him the other day"

"So what is this supposed to mean, for us?"

"I don't know you tell me"

"Well, my kid really loves you"

"And I love him too; he has made a better person both of you. I love so much Jack"

I feel the same way about you too.

"That's nice to hear"

He kisses her softly and starts to move closer, she responds the same way.

Now they know they are ready to take the next step and they are not scared

Chapter 9

They were home, all of them, they had been rescued after 5 months on the island, Jack and Kate had become even closer than anyone would think. I although sawyer was sad he knew that they were a family the 3 of them.

Jack and Claire had found about the fact that they were siblings after he had shown her a picture of Christian, he had offered her to stay with him until she settled down, she had refused, not because she didn't want to get to know her brother because she did, but she decided that it was better to stay with Charlie, to get to know each other better.

"So here we are" he said as he dragged her into the house

Nice place she said

"Thanks"

His son couldn't still believe that Kate was going to move in so it was fun to see him exited about something.

Jack was still called in to the hospital and worked late, but he didn't care, he knew they would be waiting for him at the end of the day.

One night while they were putting "their" son to bed, they were shocked by one of his comments

"Mommy, daddy"? He had gotten used to call Kate "mommy" and she loved it.

"Yes honey," she said playing with his hair

"Thanks"

"For what?" Jack asked as he held Kate's hand

"For been my parents" he said as he looked at them

"You too" they both responded

"For what?" he asked confused

"For been our son" his father answered

"I love you guys"

"We love you too" Kate answered

They both kiss him and he knows that life couldn't be better they finally got everything they always wanted: I woman who loved them I that would never run away.

The next day they had agreed that they would have lunch with Claire and Charlie who were in town, they were so exited about coming that they asked them if they could stay a couple days

They agree, and specially Jack who was really exited about getting to know his sister.

"It's them!!" Jaden yelled to his parents who had been in the room talking about "grown up stuff", he rushed to open the door for Claire "hi!" he said as they stepped in "where is "Aaron?" he asked his aunt when he saw that she wasn't holding that blue blanket like she always did.

"He is with my mom" Claire said putting her bags down

Hi you! She heard his brother said behind her, "how you doing?"

"Hi mate" Charlie said and hugged Jack really thigh

"I'm good thanks and you?

"Where is Kate? Claire asked his brother as he picked Jaden up

"Sleeping" he said glancing towards the bedroom

"I didn't know she was the sleeping kind" Charlie said

"She is not but she was really tired so I told her to get some sleep"

Chapter 10

She wasn't sure about this: she knew she loved him but they weren't ready for this at least she wasn't, so she put the pregnancy test on the table and waited for the result, her son was sleeping and Jack was at work so she was all by herself.

It was positive; she was pregnant with his child. This was huge; they were going to have a baby

She couldn't wait she wanted to tell him so, she picked up the phone and she called Susan, she asked to take care of Jaden, while she went to the hospital.

When she got there she went straight to the surgery area and asked a nurse to call him, after a couple of minutes they were sitting, he looked worried it wasn't normal for her to come to the hospital "so what's up"

She looked at him and then she took his hand "I wasn't feeling so well so I went to the drugstore and bought a pregnancy test

"And?" he was exited but at the same time scared

"It came positive, I'm pregnant"

"That's great right?" "I mean is this something you want?" he asked holding her hand

"I don't know I guess so, we are going to have a baby!" they both hugged

It had been a crazy week, they had to tell everyone about it, and when they told Jack he was so exited about it, as much as they were

Claire decided to stay a couple of more days and help Kate with the nursery, they didn't want to know the sex of the baby but Jack had told everyone that it was going to be a boy, he was sure about it.

4 months had passed since they had found about it and Claire and Charlie were in town, they wanted to help them in everything they could.

"Hi" Claire said as she sat next to Jack in the couch

"Hey" he said

"You ok?"

"Yep I couldn't be better"

"Yeah I know is so exiting right? You are going to be a dad again"

"I still can believe It"

"Well believe it because you are"

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

Do you like me?

"What? Jack of course I do, you're my brother, and although we just found out about it. I always liked you"

"I know but as in me as a person?"

"I look up to you; you are such an amazing human being, a loving father, partner and such a great teacher "

"You really think so?"

"I don't think so, I know so"

Those words were what he needed to hear in order to tell him that everything was great, he was going to be a father for the second time, and it was as exiting as the first time.

Chapter 11

It was time, they were in the hospital ready to welcome their first child together, everyone was there, Claire, Charlie, Hurley, etc. even sawyer had decided to show up.

"You have to push Kate c'mon I know you can do it" Scott said as he took the baby's arms. Jack had wanted his best friend to deliver the baby just like he had done it 3 years before

"Ok Kate one more push Jack said. His eyes met hers

"It's easy for you to say!" she said pushing once more before resting on the pillow,

"Here he is" Scott said taking the baby out finally, after a couple of second, they heard a loud cry

"I have a boy?" Jack said looking at the new addition of the family, Scott handed the baby to Kate.

"Do you have a name for him yet?" Scott asked, they both shared a look. "Jordan" Kate said looking at her son.

It had been a 2 months since Jordan was born ; they were in the bedroom just looking at their kids sleeping.

"I love you" Jack said kissing her on the lips.

I love you too" she said, breaking the kiss "and thank you"

"For?"

"For making me happy as I never thought I would be"

"Any time" they chuckled.

The next morning Jack had to go to work, but he told Kate to meet him with the boys in the hospital for lunch.

"Are we going to meet daddy here?" Jaden asked as they walk to the cafeteria

"Yep" Kate answered, holding his hand.

When they got to the cafeteria they found Susan talking to Jack "hey you guys are here"

"Hey doc, I better get going" Susan said standing up

"No don't you can have lunch with us. "Please?"

"Ok but on one condition, you have to introduce me to the little guy" she said looking at Jordan

"This is Jordan" Kate said as she handed the baby to Susan.

"Hi there beautiful thing, you look a lot like your father, but have mommy's eyes"

"no I think he looks more like Kate" Jack said, he was interrupted by his 3 year old son, who apparently didn't receive a lot of attention now that the baby was here.

"Hey there buddy, we completely forgot about you, come and give daddy a kiss"

The boy gave his father a kiss and sat on his lap "can we eat now?" he asked looking at the people that were actually eating.

"Of course we can, what do you want to eat?"

"Hot dog" the boy said happily

An hour had passed and they were talking when they called Jack back to work, he said good bye to everyone and went upstairs.

This was his life now: he had finally found someone who made him the happiest man on earth, and he knew that, she felt the same way.

Chapter 12:

10 years later…

"Daddy, mommy!! 2 year old Alex called out from the beach "c'mon let's go make sand castles!" he said excitedly.

"We are coming!" his mother yelled out.

They had now a house on the beach and they were full time parents, Jack retired a couple years before but he was still called in every once in a while and Kate, well she was an excellent housewife and mother and with eight kids she was pretty busy everyday.

While their kids were playing with "Aunt Claire" and "Uncle Charlie" outside they were remembering, when they first met: after a plane crash and how they had over come everything that got in their way, the birth of their children who were their joy, all of them.

This is the order in which they were respectively welcomed into this world:

1 Jaden Samuel Shepard (b. September 5th, 2002)

2 Jordan Matthew Shepard (b. October 1st 2005)

3 James Shepard (b. July 14th 2007)

4 William Charles Shepard "Billy" (b. September 16 2009)

5, 6 Shannon and Julia Shepard (b. September 11 2011)

7Alex Shepard (b June 29 2013)

8 Daniel Shepard (b. July 14, 2014)

Of course Claire and Charlie had gotten married a couple of years after, they did (after Jordan's 1ts birthday), Charlie adopted Aaron and then they had 3 kids of together two boys and a girl

Their life couldn't be better they had what they always wanted: a big and close family.

Jack always remembered how it all started: with a nightmare, a plane crash, an island

The end


End file.
